


Shut up and Kiss Me

by ConstableCabbage



Series: Malyes One shots [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage





	

Malcolm Reed was pissed off.

“Hayes, I thought you were dead! How dare you leave m- _The Enterprise_ like that! You of all people should know not to abandon your post! I-the crew needed you and you just-”

Hayes muttered something his breath that Malcolm didn’t quite catch

“What did you just say, Major?” He growled

“I said, ‘ _Shut up and kiss me already_ ’; sir.” and with that, before Malcolm could protest, Hayes kissed him.


End file.
